


Friday

by iArgent



Series: Date Night [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Gladio's big shirt, M/M, Multi, Noct is too tired to do even low impact communication, Nyx is a good boyfriend, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy date, aborted movie date, take out, the fluffiest softest blankie in all of ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Thursdays are Glaive days, or Nyx days. But Friday is Noctis's. Unfortunately the man has had a rough week and isn't feeling up to doing much. A movie date turns into an early night and some cuddles.





	Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, only one or two more in this series! I may do an inverted one as this series is Pure Date IggyNoctProm, and Porn Gladio. So the inverted would be Gladio being cute and the three others having sexier dates. Anyway, I'm thinking against doing the joint date for this series as Iggy wouldn't be there so it'd be sort of a bummer to read all of these then suddenly our favorite snarky chef isn't there. So it's likely just Prompto left!
> 
> We are almost done!

Fridays belonged to Noctis.

 

It had been his turn to plan their date, and he knew Noctis had had a pretty busy week. Which happened every now and again. But where his original plan had been the beach, he was pretty sure now that it wasn’t the best idea.

 

“Yeah, sweet thing, don’t worry about it. I’m grabbing food and coming over.” he relayed through his cell, held between his face and shoulder as he shelled Gil to the restaurant owner with a smile. The old man just raised a crooked eyebrow at him and handed the bag over, loaded down with takeout.

 

Moving the phone he gave the man a hearty thank you, and with some maneuvering a few extra Gil for the rush order.

 

Thankfully, for as hidden away as Noct’s apartment was, this restaurant was pretty close. It didn’t make things easier as he shuffled by one of the few other tenants in the residence and sidled into the elevator. Noct’s floor was always a relief. Sure, the apartment was nondescript for a nobleman, but for a commoner it was still about thirty leagues away from his own.

 

He’d barely got the door open when he realized he’d forgotten utensils.

 

“Gonna come in, or just stare at the door?”

 

Nyx shook his head and walked in. “I forgot forks. I’m on dish duty.”

 

The Prince’s hair was damp, and he appeared to be in one of Gladio’s softer shirts. It hung on his slim shoulders but he was bundled adorably under what may have been the fluffiest blanket he’d ever seen.

 

“You look comfy.”

 

“Everything hurts, I deserve this blanket.”

 

With a laugh Nyx set the food in the bag next to the couch and went to scrounge up some trays and silverware. Noctis only reluctantly shifted his feet for Nyx to set up the portable dinner tray and that was enough to show Nyx he was actually uncomfortable.

 

When food was finally set out Noct shifted, slumping against Nyx’s side and weakly flopping some blanket into his lap. “You’re overdressed for pathetic movie night.”

 

Raising his eyebrows Nyx gently shoved Noct to the side and stood, skirting his own tray, and shuffled until he was left in boxers, which seemed to please the blanket monster when he sat back down. “Holy shit this is soft.”

 

“Hmmm.”

Nyx moved his arm so Noct could snuggle in as he channel surfed for a decent movie. “Anything you wanted to see? No horror.”

 

Nyx let his eyes flicker down to the Princes droopy eyes. “Nah, why not something quiet? I’m entirely fine with date naps.”

 

Noctis ‘tsked’ “Yeah, not very fair to you to come all this way over and go to bed.”

 

“I take back date naps. Your bed sounds great, let’s go to bed.”

 

Noctis glared up at him, pressing the power button on the remote with a near mutinous look. “I feel like an asshole.”

 

“Well you look adorable.” Nyx quipped before moving so Noctis could sit up. “Seriously, Little Prince, you make it seem like I’ve never been run off my feet. Let’s co cuddle.”

 

“Oh? The big bad Kingsglaive cuddles?” Noct teased blearily as he staggered to his feet, looking displeased to have weight on them. “What __would__  people say?”  

 

“Probably that I have some cute as fuck boyfriends and should cuddle them any chance I get.”

 

Noctis made a hand gesture that could have been an attempt to flip him off but fell short. As he staggered into his bedroom.

 

The Glaive took a moment to clean the room up a bit, returning trays to a stand, dishes to the sink, leftovers to the fridge and trash to the bin. He remained vaguely worried Noct would be sleeping when he returned and he’d have to bother him to get in bed.

 

He scooped up the blanket as he shuffled back, kicking his discarded clothes in front of the couch, and staggered a bit under the unexpected weight, before carrying it in.

 

“I like this blanket so I brought it with.” He said, voice low enough to not wake a sleeping Prince, but loud enough to be heard.

 

“It’s a damn good blanket.” Noctis mumbled, helping tug the material over the bed from his place firmly sank into the sheets and pillows. When they’d smoothed it out as best as it was going to get Nyx found himself fixed with a demanding look and an outstretched arm.

 

“Hold yer chocobos I’m here.” Nyx grumbled with a teasing smile, sliding in and finding himself with arms full of Crown Prince. “Hey there, baby.” He murmured into Nocts hair, tightening his grip and settling Noct into a firm hold. “In the morning I’ll rub some stuff on your poor back, okay?”

 

Noctis grumbled something that Nyx decided to take as an affirmative and loosened his grip a bit.

 

Nyx poked him a bit. “Roll over, I’m big spoon.”

 

The prince’s eyes opened a sliver and that sliver appeared unimpressed.

 

“Trust me Pretty Boy.”

 

With a groan Noctis rolled over only for Nyx to move in, plastering his front along Noct’s spine, one hand skirting up from under the blanket to run firmly down the Prince’s bicep, wresting on his forearm, where his thumb began slow, firm circles in the tight wrist. “Lot’s of paperwork huh?” Nyx asked as it seemed Noctis’s entire body deflated at the touch.

 

“So much. I don’t think I’ve ever been as sore during training as I am doing paperwork.”

 

Nyx shuffled a bit to kiss behind the Prince’s ear. “That’s because training is fun. You get some stress relief from it.”

 

Noct snorted, the sound halfhearted. “S’pose.”

 

“You sleep. I’ll rub your wrist. Both of ‘em if you shift that other one so I can trade off.”

 

“Hmm. You’ve gotta date with Prompto in the morning though. Don’ wanna put ya both out.” Noctis’s words were mostly humming and slurring as he slid closer and closer to sleep.

 

Nyx kissed behind his ear again. “We aren’t running together. So We’re gonna meet later. Even if we __weren’t,__  I’m pretty sure he’d be on board for helping our boy out.”

 

The Prince grumbled something that Nyx was positive was nothing known to humans and went soft but for the aching muscles of his shoulders and arms. Nyx snuggled a bit. Getting comfortable, and continued the pressure on the Prince’s wrist. “Yeah, you sleep baby. See you in the morning.” He pressed another little kiss to his sleeping boyfriend. “Love you.”


End file.
